


I May Never Sleep Tonight (As Long As You're Still Burning Bright)

by ForetellerBryn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Banter, Character Study, M/M, Reunions, Soriku Week 2017, riku-centric, set during KHII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForetellerBryn/pseuds/ForetellerBryn
Summary: “So you’re just going to keep holding on, huh?” Riku asks, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.“Hm? Oh.” Sora says casually, as though he hadn’t even noticed, “Well, yeah, of course I am. Why would I let go?”(Riku isn't sure of his place alongside Sora and Kairi. Sora doesn't hesitate to fix this.)Written for SoRiku Week 2017.





	I May Never Sleep Tonight (As Long As You're Still Burning Bright)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SoRiku Week 2017, specifically for Day 1, Reunion. Title comes from Trade Mistakes by Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> I will literally never be over the fact that Sora cried when he found Riku, so I knew I had to write about that, and the conversation that we didn't get to see after. Er, at least the conversation that I wanted. I just want my boys to be happy, okay?
> 
> I also really like character studies, so I wanted to focus on Riku for this prompt. He's just a foolish self-sacrificing boy and I love him with all my heart.
> 
> I'm writtenwords-and-constellations on tumblr, and @lunalalanding on twitter, so come say hi!

Riku never anticipated getting his own body back. **  
**

A small part of him hoped for it, but it wasn’t a dream he was going to hold out for. He deserved this, in the end; for all that he’d done, for the mistakes he had made. He let Ansem into his heart once more, and he had to face the consequences– even if it meant losing his best friends in the process. He could only hope that they’d be happy together on their own, letting him fade into the darkness where he belonged.

What Riku  _should_  have anticipated, however, was just how hard Sora and Kairi would fight to keep him by their side.

Kairi had been a surprise all on her own, refusing to leave Riku’s side even  _after_  she had seen the face beneath his hood. She showed no hesitation in trusting him to keep her safe, and to fight alongside him once she gained her own keyblade. He was more than thankful that she seemed to hold no grudges against him for what he had done.

But Sora… well, Sora was something else  _entirely._

He’d  _cried_  for him, had even fallen to his knees with Riku’s hand clasped tightly in his. Once Riku’s true identity was revealed, Sora had no reservations in showing his overwhelming joy at having his best friend back. The response had knocked the wind right out of Riku, leaving him dizzy and unsure of himself. He’d thought– he’d thought Sora would _hate_  him, after all the pain he’d caused him.

But in the end, it had been the complete opposite. Sora showed no signs of anger or long held grievances; if anything, he hadn’t looked at Riku with anything but a bright smile and absolute  _fondness_. Riku wasn’t entirely convinced this wasn’t a dream of some sort– the darkness in his heart taunting him with a future that could never be.

He was convinced of the truth once he returned to his own form, the blindfold falling at long last. There was no darkness to hold back, and it was his own eyes that looked upon the world now, upon his friends. He’d teased Sora for his sappy disposition, but his own heart ached with just how truly  _happy_  he was. Even with the looming threat of Xemnas and the Organization, Riku felt at peace for the first time in nearly two years. Kairi and Sora were at his side again, and the darkness in his heart lied dormant at long last. He knew that Ansem still resided somewhere within him– a slumbering beast, tamed for what may not be forever– but for now, Riku didn’t have to fear the depths of his own heart.

He hasn’t noticed that he’s lagged behind the other members of their group until Sora slows his stride to walk beside him. The others keep their gaze ahead as they talk, not quite subtle enough for Riku to ignore it. It takes him only a moment to realize they’re attempting to give the two friends a moment of privacy.  

“I know that look on your face,” Sora says, nudging at Riku’s shoulder with his own. Well– it’s really Riku’s upper arm, considering the height difference. Riku has always been taller than Sora, but the distance has grown considerably since the last time they stood side by side.

“….I’m pretty sure this is just my face,” Riku replies, raising a questioning brow at him.

“Nah,” Sora says, “I mean– you  _always_  look serious, but this one’s different. It’s your  _brooding_ face, Riku. Like you’re thinking about a bunch of stuff that doesn’t matter.” He emphasizes his point by tapping a finger against Riku’s temple. Riku huffs at the motion, moving to swat his hand away– though the action is surprisingly gentle. Sora doesn’t mind either way, an amused smile on his face.

“I don’t  _brood,”_  Riku huffs indignantly, “and I’m not… thinking about anything in particular.” A blatant lie, considering he couldn’t stop thinking about their current situation. He couldn’t stop thinking about his own actions; about being with his friends again, even if he didn’t deserve it.

Sora proceeds to bring his hand back up and flick at Riku’s forehead, even if it’s half hidden by his bangs. “You’re doing it again!”

“Would you  _quit it–”_  Riku smacks at his hand again, though this time he grasps it in his own to keep Sora from poking at him again. Sora seems  _far_  too pleased with this turn of events, keeping their hands interlocked at their sides as they walk. Riku tries to find another sarcastic retort in his brain, but his thoughts have all scattered to the wind.

He’s far too aware of their hands between them, a tingling under his skin extending up his arm from the point of contact. He’s too aware of how warm Sora’s hand is in his, of how well they fit together. There are callouses on the palm of his hand that Riku hadn’t noticed before– due to all the fighting he’s done, perhaps? He wonders what his own hand feels like, if Sora’s feeling the same shock in his nerves that Riku is.

Then again, maybe he’s just overthinking things.

Sora proceeds to twine his fingers with his, and it takes all of Riku’s willpower to  _not_  make a soft noise of surprise.

“So you’re just going to keep holding on, huh?” Riku asks, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

“Hm? Oh.” Sora says casually, as though he hadn’t even noticed, “Well, yeah, of course I am. Why would I let go?” Riku gets the feeling he’s  _not_  referring to their hands anymore, but he won’t push the issue too hard. He’s always had the tendency to overthink things until they fall apart, and the last thing he wants is for Sora to move away from him again.

Sora looks up at him with curious blue eyes, tilting his head just slightly as he waits for an answer. Riku is suddenly struck with the thought of just how  _beautiful_  he is. He is vibrant and bright to the point of near blinding, even in a forsaken place like this. He is every reason why Riku has fought his way through hell, wanting to be someone that Sora could be proud of. He wanted to be his equal, to protect him above all else.

Oh, he thinks to himself.  _Oh._

“You wouldn’t,” Riku says, voice quiet in the wake of his revelation. His heart beats out a harsh staccato in his chest, one so loud he wonders if Sora may actually be able to hear it. He doesn’t allow himself to say anything further, fearing that something far more damning will escape from his mouth.

A look of recognition flits across Sora’s features, before he smiles softly and shakes his head.

“You haven’t changed at all, Riku.” The affection in his voice is more than clear; he knows his best friend better than he knows himself. Riku, as guarded as he is, has always been an open book to him. Did he really think he could keep something like this hidden from him? Of  _course_  Sora knew– why wouldn’t he?

The thought of Sora knowing is… far less terrifying than he anticipated– as though it were as natural as breathing. As relieving as it is, now is not the time for confessions, or even a short discussion. They have no choice but to continue forward, side by side. It is enough, for now.

“Neither have you.” Riku hums quietly, giving a gentle squeeze to his hand. Sora practically beams in response.

It is  _more_  than enough.


End file.
